


Patience II

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Scully and Doggett receive some bad news before an old enemy returns…





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files or it's characters Agents Doggett and Scully or the human bat. They belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. This story is fictions from the writer but based on the episode Patience from season 8 which I do not own.

Scully's apartment,  
Georgetown Virginia,  
Friday night

Scully was dreaming. In her dream she was running in the dark in her nightgown. She was being chased and she was frightened to death. She didn’t know who or what was chasing her, she only knew that she felt danger and her instincts told her to run away from an abandoned building as far as she could.  
Scully ran through a field which was part of a farm. Just before she reached the end of the field she tripped over a stone and went flying face down in the mud. Feeling sheer terror and panic, Scully looked up behind her to see what was chasing her.  
At first she couldn’t see or hear anything, but then came a low growl, and then a dark form started rising from the field. It was pitch black, and Scully gasped in shock as she could see what looked like to be the figure of a human with wings on its' arms. "No, no!" She cried out as she knew this figure was going to kill her.  
The creature hissed and raised its claw, and as Scully covered her hands to helplessly cover her face, waiting to defend herself from its strike, light appeared all around them, and Scully could no longer see the monster. Someone was calling her name as she slowly woke…

"Dana," Doggett said softly, nudging her arm. Scully awake with a start. She sat up in bed, sweat on her forehead. She rubbed her forehead and looked at Doggett as she slowed down her frantic breathing. "Are you all right?" Doggett asked in concern as he lightly stroked her bare arm. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked, studying her with a worried look on his face.  
Scully tried to smile. "Nothing. Guess I just had a bad dream," she told him, before they smiled at each other and kissed.   
Doggett brushed a strand of Scully's hair behind her ear and pulled her close to him. "Come here," he told her softly, and Scully gladly let his arms wrap themselves around her, making her feel warm and safe.  
They had just started sleeping together for a week now, and Scully found herself enjoying having Doggett around more and more. Yesterday they were even discussing selling her apartment so she could move in with him at his place in Church Falls. Scully said she'd think about it, and they both agreed not to rush things.  
One of the main reasons why Scully didn’t want to move straight away was the worry that she might lose her strong sense of independence, and the vulnerability of relying on one man for the rest of her life.   
Scully snuggled closer to Doggett so she could hear his heart beating steadily. She then found herself wondering what the dream meant. Who was chasing me? she thought to herself as she lay awake in a sleeping Doggett's arms. Was it a sign of something to come? What animal has a human figure and wings on it’s arms?   
Then it hit her. Scully held her breath as she realised what was chasing her. Oh my God, she thought worriedly. It's back. 

The next morning Scully woke after a restless sleep. She looked up to see Doggett's peaceful, handsome and sleeping face and she smiled at him before turning to check the time. It was 9am. They would sleep In and then have brunch, as neither of them were morning people.  
Scully decided to get up quietly and make breakfast for Doggett. She got up slowly which made Doggett murmur in his sleep and let his arms release her of their embrace. Scully then stroked his hand before putting on her dressing gown and heading over to her kitchen.   
She got out breakfast utensils and began to make Doggett a fry up as she knew that was his favourite.   
After making breakfast she laid the breakfast things out on the table just before hearing footsteps. Scully looked up and saw Doggett in a white vest and black boxer shorts leaving the bedroom. They smiled at each other her and embraced. "Ah, Dana, thank you. You make breakfasts fit for a king," Doggett said happily, and Scully grinned. "Only the best for you, mister," she told him as they both sat down to eat their breakfasts.  
"So," Doggett began, "what were you dreaming about last night Dana?" he asked. "Hope it wasn’t triggered by an X File. You looked pretty scared when I woke you," Doggett said in concern as he ate a sausage. Scully twirled her spoon in her bowl of cornflakes thoughtfully, not knowing if she should tell him or not.  
She didn’t want to worry him, and she certainly didn’t want him to feel he had to protect her. So finally, after a long moment, Scully smiled at him. "It was nothing, John. Seriously, it was just a bad dream, that all it was," she said as she ate her cereal. "Anything you want to talk about? You can talk to me about anything, you know that don't you Dana?" Doggett asked. Scully smiled, appreciating his concern as she laid a gentle hand on his. "I'm fine. Thank you, John," she said softly. Doggett nodded, feeling confident now that Scully was all right.   
"Right, well let's finish up here and take William to the park," Doggett said brightly, and Scully nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said as they finished their breakfasts.


	2. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Doggett and Scully receive some bad news...

FBI Headquarters,  
Washington DC  
Monday 9:30am

The weekend went well for Scully, she didn’t have any more nightmares, but the one she had still disturbed her and rattled her cage. She hummed her favourite song as she made her way down to the X Files office.   
Doggett had gone to get them both coffees so he would return to the office shortly.  
Scully unlocked the office door and closed it behind her as she entered the office. She then went to her desk and sat down as she started up her computer. After longing on, she saw she had a fax. She put it through to the printer which printed it out. Scully then sat down again as she read the fax.  
As she read the message, Scully froze and she felt a chill throughout her body. She didn’t notice Doggett come in with the coffees until he said her name. "Dana?" he asked, placing her coffee on her desk before doing the same with his. "Dana, you look like you’ve seen a ghost," he said in concern.  
Doggett placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she took a deep breath. "This was faxed over to us from Wyoming late last night about our old friend Myron Stefaniuk, remember him?" Scully asked, not wanting to worry Doggett. Doggett thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Wasn’t he the brother of one of those hunters on the Human bat case?" he asked.  
Scully nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid it's bad news, John," she told him before handing him the fax.  
Doggett took the fax before reading it, and what he read made him sit down at his desk. He looked at Scully sadly.  
"He's dead?" he asked in disbelief. Scully nodded. "Yes. His body was found last night in the middle of a field on a local farm in Wyoming. Cause of death is human bite marks with traces of saliva found in bats," Scully said before taking a sip of her coffee.   
"So that's why you're worried," Doggett realised. "You think that human Bat thing is going to come after us next?" he asked. Scully nodded. Doggett shook his head and let out a light chuckle as he walked over to her desk, his arms outstretched. "Come here," he said, and Scully gladly stood up and stepped into his arms. "Dana, don’t worry. Whats the bat thing going to do, attack us in our back yard? We live in DC Dana, it can't attack us here," Doggett said as he hugged her.  
"I know John, but even so I think we should watch our backs. It has killed before and maybe it's had time now to recover from its gunshot wounds so who knows? I just want you to be careful now John," Scully told him.  
"How long for? We can't keep watching our backs for the rest of our lives, Dana, or we won't enjoy life at all," Doggett pointed out. Scully sighed as she stepped out of Doggett's embrace and went back to her desk.   
"I know but… just humour me on this please John? For me?" she asked with a pleasing look. Doggett sighed. "The puppy dog eyes… Oh man. Okay Dana, you win. I'll be careful, I promise," Doggett told her. Scully smiled in relief. "Thanks, John," she said. "I don’t know what I'd do if anything happened to you," she told him before taking another sip of her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee by the way," she said.  
Doggett nodded as he went to his desk and sat down before starting up his computer. "No problem, Dana," he told her with a grin that always made Scully melt and her heart race.   
She and Doggett were Inseparable now. People would pass them walking together in the FBI hallways and they would see them having lunch together in one of the cafés outside on the FBI federal grounds. Scully loved being with Doggett more and more, and was beginning to think that maybe her Mom was right about him- maybe she should start thinking about marrying and settling down with Doggett.  
She knew it wasn't Mulder's fault, but Doggett was more … reliable and he listened to her. Scully studied Doggett out of the corner of her eye as he began typing. Moving in together would be a big step.   
Even if they agreed to live together, there was still an issue in which apartment they would live in, and Scully felt rather attached to her place. It held a lot of memories of her and Agent Mulder when they first started working together 8 years ago.   
Her landlord was someone she got on really well with as well as he next door neighbour Sally. Scully sighed as she went back to her computer. They will have to talk about it very soon, she decided.


	3. It returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett becomes hunted...

X Files office,  
12pm (noon)  
Same day

It was lunchtime and Scully and Doggett were just about to leave the office when the phone rang. Scully closed the door while Doggett answered. "John Doggett," he said into the phone. Scully crossed her arms across her chest as she waited to see who it was. Hopefully It would be another X File. Sure enough, it was.  
"We'll be right there, Sir," Doggett said after a pause and before hanging up. He then turned to Scully. "Dana, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to go to Skinner's office now before lunch. He's got a case for us," he told her helplessly.  
Scully smiled and hugged him. "That's okay John," she said. "You know I love to work," she said before kissing him. Doggett smiled at her as he kissed her back. "Yep, I just love an X File. Get ready for more nagging questions and doubt from me okay Dana?" he asked with a grin as they both put on their jackets.  
Scully grinned as they exited the office. "Lets have a competition to see who has more doubts," she said. 

3 DAYS LATER  
5am  
Theodore Roosevelt Island,  
Washington DC

Agent Doggett was driving on a lonely stretch of road with Agent Scully who was asleep in the passenger seat. The case Skinner had given them turned out to be nothing more than a simple background check on a farmer who lived in Idaho. They were annoyed with the boring duty but didn’t let Skinner know. So the agents took the next flight out to Idaho and carried out the check before flying home.   
Now they were driving back from the Washington DC airport in the early hours. Doggett sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly for a second. He was beginning to feel tired too. So he nudged Scully gently. "Dana? I'm going to stop here and have a nap for ten minutes, okay? Then I can drop you off and drive myself back to Falls Church," he told her.  
Scully gave him a quick nod in response and mumbled something Inaudible in her sleep. Doggett took that as a sign that she was okay with it.   
Even though they were only 20 minutes away from Scully's apartment Doggett just felt so tired from the uncomfortable and rushed flight that he hadn't slept In a day.   
It was dangerous to sleep when you were tired, he knew, and the last thing he wanted was to be stopped by police. So, after finding the parking lot on the Theodore Roosevelt Island, Doggett pulled Into a parking space, switched off the engine and settled back into his seat before instantly falling asleep. 

5:30am  
Friday  
Theodore Roosevelt Island,  
Washington DC

Doggett woke with a start. As he rubbed his eyes and yawned he could see that he had a longer nap then he intended. He looked at the clock and read the time before looking around him. The sky was beginning to turn to a light blue but it was still dark.   
Doggett looked over to Scully and saw that she was still sleeping. Then he felt the need to go to the bathroom.  
So he got out of the car, locked the door behind him and made his way to the toilets. But to his dismay he found them locked. He figured it was still too early for the organisers to start unlocking it yet.  
So Doggett went to plan B. He looked around him quickly to make sure no one was looking, and when he was satisfied that the coast was clear, Doggett walked quickly over to a fence that surrounded the woods In the Island's nature trail. Doggett then climbed over the small fence and walked at a fast pace to the nearest tree.  
When Doggett was ready to go back to the car, he started walking back briskly before he heard a rustle. Doggett stopped, not liking the sound he had just heard.   
He looked around him and heard nothing except the gentle swaying of the leaves in the trees in the cool early morning breeze. Shaking his head, Doggett decided he must be seeing things as he still felt a bit tired.  
So he started to make his way back to the car before he heard anotherr strange sound, almost like a thump. This time Doggett was sure he wasn’t imagining things. He reached into his waist belt and got his gun. He spun round, aiming the gun in front of him, but before he could do anything else, all he could hear was a hiss and the sound of what only could be described as wings flapping, before he was knocked unconscious and everything went black.


	4. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett is attacked- will Scully save him in time?

5:30am

Agent Scully jerked awake. She looked at her watch and yawned as she saw the time. She couldn’t believe she had slept all the way through the journey.   
She remembered Doggett saying to her that he needed to stop the car, so she told him yes before she fell back to a deep sleep again. After running her eyes and stretching her arms, Scully then saw that the driver's seat was empty, and Doggett was no where in sight. "John?" she asked worriedly. She got out her cell phone and dialled his number. Where could he be? she wondered as the call connected to his phone. Unfortunately for Scully, instead of hearing her partner's voice, all she got was the answer machine service. "Damn," Scully muttered as she hung up. She was starting to worry for Doggett now as she could not see him anywhere near the car either.   
With a sigh, Scully decided to get out of the car and investigate. She stood for a minute, just looking around. She saw the toilets and wondered if Doggett was in there.  
She went to look but saw the toilets were still locked. Doggett had got to be somewhere, she thought, nervously biting her lip. "John?" she called out. "John!" she repeated when she got no answer.   
It was then that Scully saw it. She was just looking in the direction of the woods of the island's nature trail and saw suspicious footprints in the mud.  
Cautiously, Scully got out her gun and made her way towards the fence that surrounded the trail before studying the mud. She could see human footprints, alongside what appeared to be a strange print of a footprint with only four toes. Then she knew what it was and her blood ran cold. Her dream was right- the human bat had returned and had to be holding Doggett captive.  
Without thinking Scully leapt over the fence and followed the footprints into the woods of the nature trail. The prints soon stopped after about fifty yards, and Scully had her gun poised in front of her, ready to shoot the creature.   
Then she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Scully spun round and could see nothing at first. Then the bush rustled quietly again but loud enough for Scully to work out the creature was behind the bush.   
She wondered what to do next. She couldn’t call for back up, by the time they came It would be too late. Besides, what would she say? A killer human Bat was about to eat her partner? She moved slowly towards the bush. She decided to make sure it was the creature behind there and not Doggett, as soon as she was sure she would shoot it.  
After inching closer and closer to the bush, Scully could see through the foliage that it was indeed the Human at, and It looked as though it was sniffing around something. Scully took a deep breath, aimed, and fired a shot at the creature's arms.  
The creature screeched in pain and seemed to stop moving. Scully got her gun ready in case it was still alive.  
Sure enough, after a minute the Human at leapt out of the bush, lunging at Scully angrily, its ugly facial features twisted in to pure rage In the early morning light.   
Scully fired a shot, then another, and another, before finally the creature collapsed. It lay on the ground, and to Scully's astonishment, the Human bat’s creature like feature dissolved into nothing, leaving a human man lying dead on the ground. After Scully made sure the man was dead, she hurried round the bush and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Doggett who was lying down, unconscious In the grass.   
"John? John, wake up," Scully said as she hurried over to him. She checked him over and saw he was injured with claw marks on his chest through his ripped shirt. Scully carefully moved Doggett so that he was leaning against the wall. "Ohhh," Doggett moaned in pain, before reaching for Scully and trying to get up, but Scully stopped him.   
"No John," she told him, "stay here. I'm going to call an ambulance," she said before getting out her cell and making the call. Afterwards she went over to Doggett's attacker which was now a human and cuffed him as he lay unconscious on the ground.   
It's wings had gone, leaving him looking more like a human. Scully went back to Doggett. "What happened?" Doggett asked groggily as Scully checked him over. "My guess is that you wee attacked by this bat creature here. I'm so sorry I wasn’t here with you John," she said. "It's okay," Doggett said as he looked at her with his black eye that the creature gave him. "It was my fault. We should've just gone home," he said, before Scully placed a finger on his lips.   
"Say no more. Just stay here and rest. The ambulance will come," she told him, before Doggett nodded and they shared a quick hug.


	5. The recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett recovers in hospital... did Scully kill the creature?

Chapter 5  
Virginia Hospital Center,  
Arlington,  
Friday, 1pm

Agent Doggett woke with a start, reeling from a headache. He groaned and touched his head before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He blinked and saw that he was in a hospital room, lying in a bed with bandages on his chest where his wounds were. He winced as he placed a hand on his stomach, trying to remember what happened to him. Then it came back. Doggett shut his eyes as his memories came back.  
He remembered leaving the woods, before he heard a rustle in the trees a behind them. Then, from out of no where, a huge human bat leapt out at him and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and dropping his gun.   
Doggett remembered trying to fight the animal, and he could still feel the creature's hot, smelly breath in his neck as the creature hissed and clawed at his chest. Then Doggett lost consciousness and the next thing he remembered was waking up behind a bush with Agent Scully checking him over.  
Doggett then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly as his neck still hurt from the attack and saw Scully sitting next to his bed with a small smile on her face.  
"John," she said happily, pushing him gently back down on the bed. "Dana," Doggett replied, surprised to hear that his voice was hoarse as he laid back down. " How are you feeling?" Scully asked In concern as she held his hand.  
Doggett smiled at her. "Still sore," he replied. "Do you remember what happened?" Scully asked. Doggett nodded his head weakly. "It was the human bat. It attacked me when I went to um, do my business in the woods," he told her. Scully nodded.  
"Yes you were. Thankfully I found you just as it was going to devour you," she said. Doggett looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dana," he told her. "I should've listened to you and take care. Instead I lead you to danger. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked, feeling guilty and upset. "Hey," Scully said consolingly as she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's okay John. You didn't do anything wrong. I know you were tired from the trip, that's why I offered to drive when we left the airport, remember?" she told him, and Doggett nodded, wincing in pain.  
"Yeah. I should've taken you up on that offer and we would've just gone home," he said ruefully. "But we didn’t. I trust you with my life, John, if we hadn't stopped we might have crashed on the way back, then things might have been a whole lot worse," Scully reasoned. Doggett nodded.  
"Thanks," he said softly, squeezing her hand back In response. They smiled at each other for a moment before Doggett's chest hurt again and he leant his head back onto the pillows.   
"Where am I hurt and where are we?" Doggett asked her. "We're in the Virginia Hospital Center and it's lunchtime. The doctors bandaged your chest as you had three deep gnashes on your left side. Your left arm was also broken in the attack so they're going to keep you in here for a few days," Scully told him. "But you're on the road to recovery and you're doing just fine.   
You're a strong man John," she told him with a smile. "What happened to the human bat?" Doggett asked. "How did you explain to the hospital what happened to me?"   
"The human bat turned more human after I shot it. I then had it transferred to Quantico, whichh is where I'm going to go after seeing you today," Scully told him. "I, uh also said that you were attacked by criminal and that I'm going to make the ID of the body when I do the autopsy," Scully explained. Doggett nodded. "They're not going to believe the truth about what really happened, are they?" Doggett asked her. "Even though we have to the right thing by warning them about it," he said as he tried to get out of bed again.  
Scully stopped him and pushed him down gently back on the bed. "Rest now John. Please. I need to know you'll be looked after here while I do the autopsy," she told him. Doggett nodded and brushed a strand of Scully's hair from her face. "I really am sorry, Dana," he said as he held her cheek in his hand. Scully held his hand back In response. "Ssh,"she coaxed him. "Take it easy John. I'm off now to do the autopsy, you just stay here and get better. I'll be back soon," she said. They then shared a deep, lingering kiss before saying their goodbyes, and Scully left the room.


	6. The creature may still be out there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett suspects the creature is still out there...

FBI Training Academy,  
Quantico, Virginia,  
Friday, 4:30pm

Agent Scully pulled on a pair of latex gloves as she prepared herself to perform the autopsy on the human bat.   
She looked round the sterile cold autopsy lab and sighed. She spent most of her life looking into microscopes and trusting science to provide her with answers. Then Mulder came along, and now this human bat creature resurfaced. She knew Mulder would have a field day If he was there and knew what Scully had seen. There had to be a scientific explanation, whether It be a birth defect or deployment of growth or disability for a man to have wings and face like a bat. Scully was determined to find out.  
The door opened startling Scully from her reverie, and she turned to see the other assistants wheel in what was an empty cadaver table. Scully looked at them, puzzled. "Uh, where's the body?" she asked them as she went over to the table.   
The orderly assistants looked at each other before the first one replied, "the body's gone, Agent Scully," he said with a helpless shrug.   
"How do you mean, gone?" Scully asked, beginning to feel frustrated and confused. "We don’t know. All we know is that's we were told to take the body from the drawer and wheel it in for you, but when we opened the drawer the body had gone," the second orderly told her.  
"But that's impossible," Scully protested. "I shot it. Twice. It didn’t regain consciousness and I was told it died just before the paramedics lifted it into the ambulance," she told them.   
"We're sorry, Agent Scully. But we checked most of the drawers and the body's not in any of them. Would you like us to contact the coroner?" the first orderly asked.   
Scully began to pace across the room as she thought about what to do next.  
Finally she shook her head and took off her gloves. "No, it's fine, I'll talk to him. Thanks," she told him. The orderlies nodded before leaving the room. Scully looked in annoyance at the empty table that the body was meant to be on. She had a bad feeling that the creature may have somehow survived the gunshot wounds again and had gone into hiding. Again. Scully sighed. John's not going to be too happy when he I tell him about this, she thought wearily.

Virginia Hospital Center,  
Arlington,  
Same day, 3pm

"Please tell me you're kidding," Doggett said to Scully as he sat up in his hospital bed. He was starting to recover and felt a little better but of course the scars on his chest was still sore. Now he felt a headache coming on after Scully had told him what had happened.   
"I kid you not I'm afraid, John," Scully said as she paced back and forth across his room. "I'm sorry, John. I know you don't need this right now, but I had to tell you. I didn’t want you to think I was keeping anything from you," she told him as she walked towards his bed and sat down on the chair beside him before laying a gentle hand on his hand.  
Doggett squeezed her hand in response and interlocked his fingers with hers as he smiled a small smile at her. "It's okay Dana," he told her. "I understand and I appreciate your being honest with me," he added. Scully smiled in relief.  
"Thanks, John," she replied softly as she leant towards him and they shared a quick kiss. "So what did you tell the coroner?" Doggett asked as they pulled back. "I just told him the body was gone, maybe it had got misplaced while it was being transported. That's all I can think," she said. Doggett raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Do you really believe that Dana?" he asked.  
"For now," she told him. They both shared a look, knowing that the creature was alive and could hunt them down anytime, again. After Scully left for the night, Doggett lay in the dark in his hospital bed, trying to sleep.  
But after a while, Doggett thought he heard rustling. He looked at his hospital window and saw the leaves of the trees were rustling by the glass.   
Then he heard a faint hissing sound which almost made him jump.   
He looked at the window in terror as he saw a black figure brush against the glass with what looked like a wing form, then in an instant it as over and it was gone.   
Doggett was left lying In bed and he swallowed hard as he looked at the trees rustling outside. When I get outta here, I'm gonna catch you, you hear me? I'm gonna catch you and put you away for good, Doggett vowed silently to the creature. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
